Bart wins a million dollars
by coolbrain
Summary: Bart finds a winning game peice for 1 miloin dollars
1. Default Chapter

One Satuday in May Bart Simpson was reading a comic in his treehouse and Milhouse over. Just then a sctratch and win lotto game peice came out of Bart's comic.  
"Hey Milhouse there's a contest peice for a scratch and win contest." said Bart  
"Cool did you win anything?" Milhouse replied  
"Let's see."  
He checked the game peice.  
"Millhouse I won a million dollars!"  
"Really?"  
"I'm pretty sure"  
"Wow! Think of what we could do with this money."  
"Wait, This contest you have to redeem in New York!"  
"That's to bad Bart."  
Just then Bart came up with an idea.  
"Milhouse if I can convince someone to take us to New York," he paused "then I am rich!"  
"You mean I am rich,I found the ticket"  
"What' s going on up there?" Marge yelled from in the house.  
"Nothing" Bart replied.  
"Okay Milhouse here is the plan. We buy a store or something and then we split them money."  
"Fine."  
Just then Santas Little Helper came in and took the ticket   
"Hey Bart your dog just took the-"  
"Not now Millhouse."  
Just then he spotted Santas Little Helper.  
"Hey Millhouse, your right!"  
"Let's get him!"  
Then they started to race down the treehouse and into the road after him.  
There he is!" Bart said as he ran.  
"Let's get him!"  
Then they caught up to him and got the game piece. It was all wet.  
"Oh well still good."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just then Homer was heading home early from work because of a 'needed vacation' and he ran into Bart and Millhouse(and almost ran them over until they jumped out of the way.).  
"Hey dad what are you doing out of work early?"   
"Oh yeah what are you doing out of school at 10:00?"  
"We don't have school on Saturdays."  
"Doh!"Then Homer said quickly"I am taking a break. And don't worry, I have the job coverd."  
"By the way here is ten bucks not to tell Marge." Homer then handed Bart a 10 dollar bill  
"Thanks dad."  
"See you tommorow Bart I have to go home." Millhouse intrupeted.  
With that they went there separate ways home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Bart got home the first thing he did was ask for plane tickets to New York.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!." said Marge. "We are not giving you plane tickets to New York."  
"C'mon mom it's 1 million dollars, maybe more."  
"NO!"  
"Dad?"  
"Okay but only if you give me some money to me"   
"HOMER!"  
"C'mon Marge."  
"MMM,Okay I guess, but bring me back something."  
"Don't worry I'll go with him."said Lisa and Homer.  
"You better eat some diner, buy the tickets and get some sleep."  
And that they did  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day they went to the Springfield Airport and waited for their plane.  
"Now Lisa look I want you to take care of Homer and Bart and plaease make sure they don't do anything illegal."Marge said.  
"Don't worry mom I will."  
Just then Millhouse came in.  
"Hey Bart I am coming with you. I have a ticket and my mom said I could go."  
"Sure Milhouse lets go our plane is about to take off."  
"Attenion the 10:00 flight for new york is about to take off."the anouncer said.  
"Let's go that's our plane."  
Then they ran onto their plane.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the plane Homer immedietly wanted something to eat.  
"What do you have to eat on this plane?" He asked.  
"We have peanuts."  
"Anything else?"  
"No."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Dad calm down I brought some emergency food."  
"Here is ten bucks for that Bart."  
Then they pigged out on junk food for an hour until they ran out of food and fell asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. Bart gets his money

When they got to New York City,New York they went into their hotel and went to sleep, because it was 12:00 at night.  
The next day they split up. Homer went to a bar, Lisa went to see the statue of liberty and Bart and Millhouse went to get their money. When Bart and Milhouse went to get thier money at a store they were suprised that they let a little kid take the money without an I.D.   
"Here you go, one check for a million dollars.  
"Let's go get the money from the New York bank is what it says on the card." said Bart.  
"Hurry up let's get a taxi."  
"Ok.TAXI!"  
Then a New York taxi came.  
"New York Bank and step on it."  
The taxi rushed through the streets and to the bank.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Homer was at the local bar.   
"One beer please."  
"That'l be ten dollars."  
"WHAT!,Okay but this bar is overpriced."  
"You callin' this bar overpriced,GET OUT!" said the bartender.  
Then he kicked Homer out.  
"Doh!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bart and Milhouse ran out of the bank with a breifcase of money.  
"Send us back to the hotel we live at and here is 50 bucks keep the change."  
"Thanks." said the cab driver.  
"No Problem." Bart replied.  
Then they went back to the hotel and wiated for Homer and Lisa.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lisa was trying to get pictures of the statue of liberty but couldn't because a couple of groups of idoits kept diving off it and blocking her view. Then she went to a museum and saw some good artwork.  
"I can't get anything at the statue of liberty then I'll go to the museum." she said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When everyone was home they went to dinner. Then they went to sleep because they had to get up early to catch thier flight home.  
The next moring they went on the plane bu this time it was first class.  
"Doh! I forgot to get Marge something."  
"Don't worry about it dad just give her 100 dolars and tell her you couldn't find anything." said Bart  
"OK."  
Then they waited on the plane trip. 


End file.
